


That One Where Howard Clifford Had Some Hinky Experiments Going and Harry and Hideo Get Caught in the Middle

by wilddragonflying



Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Bottom Harry Goodman, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Genetic Engineering used for inappropriate purposes, Genetically Modified Pokemon Pheromones, Harry keeps his socks on during sex and you can fight me on this, Hide's name is Hideo in here bc Hide is just awkward af, Hideo and Harry get spied on by some scientists, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Partially Clothed Sex, Pre-Canon, Sex Pollen, Top Hide Yoshida, Trans Harry, Trans Harry Goodman, Trans Male Character, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, bc of the pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: I.... *gestures at title* What it says on the tin, man. Heed the tags?(I blame defenestratin's awesome art skills and everyone in the hideharry discord for bringing up the idea of sex pollen in the first place)A CLARIFICATION: Harry and Hideo both consent to the sex in this fic, though they do not consent to the circumstances(being KOed and dumped in a shady lab) that lead to it. The Rape/Non-con warning is to be thorough in tagging! The consent surrounding the actual sex is more like if both of them were stoned out of their minds or drunk as hell.EDIT: Included sketch done bydefensetrainin the HideHarry HQ discord!





	That One Where Howard Clifford Had Some Hinky Experiments Going and Harry and Hideo Get Caught in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Alright!!!! So this was inspired by a talk in the HideHarry HQ discord about sex pollen and the hinky shit that Clifford could have been up to. In this particular fic, Harry is a trans man who is comfortable with vaginal sex, and that happens in this fic. There is some male terminology used to refer to Harry's genitalia, as well as female(notably 'cunt' being used to talk about his pussy), so just be forewarned!

“Pik-_a._”

“Yeah, I know buddy, I don’t like this place much either,” Harry murmurs as the four of them approach the warehouse. A new drug had surfaced last night, a Rapidash affected by it destroying three cars and a couple of small storefronts, and this was the best lead they had so far: A person in a long coat had dropped and stepped on a vial that had released a purple gas. They had headed in this direction, and the line of questioning led to this warehouse. 

"We must be careful," Hideo says, his own voice a whisper from Harry's right. "If these people are capable of producing such a drug, they will have many resources at their disposal."

Harry nods, grim and determined as he continues moving forward. They switch to nonverbal communication as they approach the outer part of the warehouse, and - though it goes against both of their instincts - split up, each detective and their Pokemon taking a different route around the building. 

The only warning Harry gets before a cloth is pressed to his mouth is Pikachu's startled growl. 

* * *

Harry wakes in a white, utilitarian room that reminds him too much of the hospital's that Tanisha had spent her last month in. He startles, all but throws himself off the cot he was lying on, and barely manages to catch himself on his hands and knees.

A hand on his shoulder makes him gasp, wrench away, ready for a fight - only to relax when he realizes it's Hideo in the room with him. "What happened?" he asks, pushing himself to his feet. “We were circling the building, and Pikachu growled, but…”

“Shroomish spores,” Hideo says grimly. “They put us to sleep. Our Pokemon are in another room, I saw them taking Pikachu and Snubbull by the window earlier.”

Harry glances in the direction Hideo indicates, frowning when he sees the glass window that separates their room from the hallway beyond. “At least we know we’re on the right track?”

“Or we’ve stumbled upon a completely different operation,” Hideo says dryly, the corner of his mouth twitching when Harry glares at him. “No way to know for sure just yet.”

“Course not. Want to take bets on how long it takes before I annoy them into talking to us?” 

* * *

It takes three hours, by Harry’s watch, before his singing, drumming, dancing, and shouting gets a reaction from someone other than Hideo, who keeps critiquing his singing voice and dance moves, and suggesting things for Harry to shout at the various men and women in lab coats who pass by the window.

The first indication they have of something happening is the crackle of a speaker in the room. Before Harry can say anything, however, a voice speaks. “_T__est number one on a human pairing of the modified Salazzle pheromones._”

Hideo sucks in a breath, but just as Harry’s about to ask him what the big deal is, several heretofore hidden nozzles appear at the top of the room, spraying a red mist. It quickly disperses through the room, and from the corner of his eye, Harry notes that the window has been blacked out. The bad feeling gets worse when Harry catches a whiff of the mist - spicy, musky - and remembers what, exactly, Salazzles use pheromones for.

“Oh, fuck, Hideo - “

“Stay over there, Harry,” Hideo barks out, sharp, but when Harry glances at him, he’s already flushed, and the sound of his voice makes heat flash through Harry’s gut. Still, he does his best to comply, ignore the slick feeling between his legs, the way he wants someone, _ anyone, _ close to him. Hideo is the only one in the room with him, and -

And Harry’s _ already _ been wanting to get closer, but this was not how he ever imagined it happened, not how he _ wanted _ it to happen. But, _ fuck, _ if he doesn’t touch someone, if someone doesn’t touch him - 

“_Hideo,_” he says - _ whines, _ and he’s too far gone to care about that at the moment, though he knows he’ll be mortified later. “_Please._”

Hideo swears - the first time Harry’s heard him swear, and it makes him jolt in his seat, moan when the movement pulls the fabric of his jeans tighter across his crotch. When Harry glances up, Hideo’s expression is - it’s _ hungry, _ and Harry makes his decision.

He leans back on one elbow, spreads his legs, lets his head fall back as he traces the inner seam of his jeans with his other hand. He sighs when his fingers brush the warm, slightly damp fabric across his crotch, outright _ moans _ when he firms the touch, cups his palm against himself and rolls his hips into his hand. There’s the sound of rustling fabric, and when Harry cracks one eye, he sees Hideo sitting forward, on the edge of his cot, grip white-knuckled against the mattress. He’s hunched over, but Harry can still see the tent at the front of his pants, and it makes his mouth _ water. _ His gaze is locked on Harry’s hand, but it flicks upward when Harry sighs his name. When their gazes meet, Harry jerks his head, lets his legs fall open in a clear invitation, and - 

And Hideo, swearing, takes it. 

He crosses the room in three long strides, drops to his knees in front of Harry and reaches for his belt. He pauses there, glances up. “Harry, are you sure?” His voice is hoarse, tone urgent, and Harry nods, reaches with one hand to comb his fingers through Hideo’s hair.

“I’m sure,” he murmurs. “Touch me - _ please._”

Hideo doesn’t hesitate any longer; he undoes Harry’s belt with swift, sure motions, the leather hissing as he yanks it out of the loops. It clatters to the floor, but Hideo’s already working on Harry’s jeans, popping the button and undoing the zipper with brisk efficiency. When he tugs at the fabric, Harry obligingly lifts his hips, licks his lips in anticipation as Hideo tugs first his shoes and then his jeans off, grins when Hideo pauses.

“No boxers?” Hideo’s voice sounds strangled, and Harry _ loves _ it.

“Nope,” Harry says easily, leaning back on his elbows. “It’s so much more convenient to go commando.”

Hideo clears his throat. “Apparently so,” he murmurs, and then he finally - _ finally! _ \- touches Harry, his hands on Harry’s thighs, lifting and spreading his legs, baring Harry to Hideo’s gaze. Harry shivers at the feel of Hideo’s breath fanning over him, whines when he feels one of Hideo’s fingers trace the tendon in his thigh, follow it in until his finger dips between his folds, slides through the slick there to rub firmly over his dick. “You like that,” Hideo hums, as if he’s making a note to himself. “What about this?”

Hideo’s hand shifts, twists until his thumb is pressed against Harry’s cock, his fingers rubbing over his hole. Harry moans, lets his hips rock. “_Yes,_” he sighs, encouraging. “Fuck, please - please fuck me, Deo. I want your fingers in me, bet they’d fill me up so good - “

“I’ve got you,” Hideo murmurs, crooks one finger and slides it into Harry slow, testing. Harry sighs again, hips rolling lazily.

“Feels good,” he hums, leans back so he can reach the buttons of his shirt, undo them quickly so he can run his hands up over his stomach, fingers skimming the long-healed scars on his chest as he reaches up to play with his nipples. His head drops back as he moans softly, enjoying the sensations from their hands. He frowns when he feels Hideo’s fingers move, opens his mouth to ask what the hell is going on - 

And _ moans _ when he feels Hideo’s tongue tracing over the outer folds of his sex. 

“Oh, _ fuck _ yes,” he breathes, one hand reaching to palm the back of Hideo’s head, fingers tangling in the short, carefully-groomed strands of his hair. “That’s it, right there, baby.”

Hideo hums against him, and Harry whines, legs twitching as he bucks into the feeling. Hideo seems to know exactly what he’s doing, coaxing noises from Harry with unerring, relentless accuracy as he works Harry up, winds the tension in his gut tighter and tighter until it breaks. Harry comes with a hoarse cry, thighs clenching around Hideo’s head, his grip on Hideo’s hair tightening until Hideo grunts.

Harry’s still slightly dazed by the time Hideo lifts his head, so he thinks he can be forgiven for not hearing Hideo the first time. “What?”

“‘Baby,’ Harry, really?”

The flush on Harry’s face has nothing to do with the Salazzle pheromones still in his system. “Shut up, it’s a force of habit.”

“So you say that to everyone who promises you an orgasm?” Hideo’s smirking now, and Harry groans, kicking weakly at his shoulder. 

“Ass,” he complains. “How are you doing?”

“I am good,” Hideo says, but when he stands, Harry can’t help but glance down, eye the tent at the front of his pants.

Harry pushes himself upright, reaches forward until he can hook his fingers in Hideo’s belt loops, pull him in close enough that he can feel the heat of Hideo’s cock through the fabric of his slacks. “You sure? Because I _ really _ would not mind feeling that cock in me.”

Hideo hesitates, but when Harry moves on hand, cups his cock and strokes him through his pants, Harry can all but see the moment he caves. He presses forward, buries his face in Harry’s neck and hooks his hands under his thighs. “Alright,” he murmurs, lips moving against Harry’s skin, making him shiver.

They rock against one another for a moment before the heat in Harry’s gut becomes unbearable. He reaches for the front of Hideo’s pants, flicks open the button and slides the zipper down so he can reach inside. “Impatient, are you?” Hideo laughs, scraping his teeth gently over the tendon in Harry’s neck, making him shudder.

“You know damn well I am,” Harry retorts, breathless as his hand closes around Hideo’s cock, stroking once before he pulls it out. “_ Fuck, _ I can’t wait to feel that in me,” he purrs.

“I don’t have any condoms,” Hideo mutters, shifting in Harry’s arms so that he can look Harry in the eye.

“I don’t care, it’ll be fine,” Harry insists. “There _ are _ morning after pills, Hideo.”

Hideo hesitates for another moment before he nods. “Alright,” he murmurs, pressing in close again. “Okay.”

“Don’t make me wait any longer, Yoshi,” Harry says impatiently, hips rocking, trying to fuck himself onto Hideo’s cock. 

Hideo laughs, but he shifts in place, hooks one of Harry’s legs over his arm, almost over his shoulder as he guides the head of his cock to the wet heat of Harry’s cunt. “Impatient,” he hums, using the hand he’s not braced on to curve Harry’s other leg around his waist as he rolls his hips, starts a slow push in that leaves Harry breathless. 

“That’s it,” he sighs, bowing his head so he can watch Hideo’s cock disappear into himself, his forehead resting against Hideo’s. “Oh, _ fuck, _ baby, that feels _ good. _”

Hideo’s laugh is breathless. “There you go, calling me ‘baby’ again,” he murmurs as his hips finally meet Harry’s, his cock fully sheathed. “How are you doing?”

“_So _ good,” Harry breathes, anchoring himself with a hand around the back of Hideo’s neck. “Move, Hideo - I can take it.”

Hideo chuckles, but does as ordered, pulling back and thrusting in once, testing; when Harry does nothing but moan, he repeats the motion, then again, and again, varying the speed and angle until he finds the rhythm that drives Harry crazy, makes him whine and _ beg._

_ _

Still sensitive from his first orgasm, it doesn’t take long before Harry’s coming again, crying out and clenching around Hideo’s cock. Hideo fucks him through it, thrusts growing erratic until he stills, groaning as he comes. Harry can feel his cock twitch, and he moans softly, feels a tentative heat wind through him, but for now, he’s fucked out, the Salazzle pheromones run their course. 

It takes them several moments to gather themselves, Harry wincing slightly when Hideo pulls out. They clean themselves up quickly and efficiently, Hideo’s gaze lingering on Harry’s cunt when Harry reaches down, draws two fingers through the mess of Hideo’s come and his slick. He lifts his fingers to his mouth and licks them clean, smirking when Hideo’s gaze catches his and the older man flushes a brilliant red. 

Once they’re both clothed, an awkward silence falls between them that Harry finally breaks. “Well, Lieutenant,” he says, barely manages to get the title out without stumbling over it. “We should probably start working on trying to get out of here.”

Harry can’t help but track the movement of Hideo’s Adam’s apple as he swallows and nods. “Of course, Detective,” he murmurs, inclining his head towards Harry. “We must stick to our priorities.”

_ Priorities, _ Harry thinks as they start examining the room with renewed vigor. _ Yeah, right. _


End file.
